The son of Jason Voorhee's
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Naruko and her friends plained on going camping for Spring Break at Camp Crystle Lake. Soon their vacation turns into a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, who can blame me for writing this. This is a Friday the 13th story Sasuke x Naruko**

_Thirdpov_

_June 13th 1980_

_It was a storm by and a teenage girl girl runs through the woods with the fear of panic. Her legs were covered in blood that dripping off her body thanks to the rain. Her hand gripped on a rusty old machete, as she came to a complete stop at a lake. She spun around that her bangs that were sticking to her face released from her face._

_"NO!" She screamed when an old women came walking out from behind the trees. "No please!"_

_"Come here"_

_"No." The teenage girl backed up closer to the lack._

_The old women had her arms out like she was going to hug the girl. "Come here now." You can hear her chocking on her own tears. The girl continues to back up. "Your the last one, I killed all the other's." The teen can see her tears that was mixing in with rain._

_The teen caught her breath. "Why are you doing this?"_

_"You need to be punished. It will be earier for you then it was for Jason." Saying her his name made her hate grow stronger._

_The teen sob harder, as she continues to repeat 'I didn't do anything' to the crazy old lady. "You let him drawn, Jason was my son." The crazy old lady grip the knife in her hand. "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING HIM!" She yelled over thunder. "EVERY MINUTE!" She then raised her arm up to kill her last victum, but in a quick reflex; the teen swipe the machete through and through the crazy old women. She watched the lady's head roll agianst the ground. _

_The teen dropped the mechete and took off back into the woods not even seeing a child in the trees that were watching the whole thing._

_'Jason, my special special boy' Jason heard, as he climbed out of the trees and over to his mother's head. 'I ask this from you, kill for mommy' Lighting struck again andthe young Jason picked up his mother's head and the mechete that killed her before walking off into the woods again._

_~X~_

_18 years later_

_"Nooooo, please let me go! Guys help me!" Jason was dragging by the hair a 18 year old MIkoto, Uchiha through a tunnle right under the camp. "HELP ME!"_

_~X~ _

_2 years later_

_"AHHHHHHH GOD! THIS FUCKING HURTS!" Mikoto cured out, as her husband Jason was standing at the corner of the with Mechete in his hand. It has been two years since Jason took Mikoto after killing her friends and one years since Mikoto fell in love with Jason. She was now pushing out their child. "AHHHHHHH." She screamed one more time before her screams was replaced by a crying sound of an infante._

_"Waaaaah, waaah, wah!" Mikotot smile, as Jason walked over and picked his child up. He cut the cord with the Mechete before passing his child over to Mikoto._

_"Oh Jason, he is perfect." She then kissed her baby on the head. "My son, Sasuke Uchiha Voorhees." She whispered, as her body began to limp. Jason knew his wife was dying. "Jason," She said handing him the baby. "Teach him how to kill like his father." She whispered before her eyes slowly closed and her heart beat stopped._

_Jason stood there with the baby crying in his arms, tilting his head left to right. He then walked over and set his weapon down before he laid a hand on his dead wifes head. Even though Jason didn't show it, he loved his was just hard to show emotion ever since he saw his mother died. After a moment, he pulled his hand away before grabbing the mechete and sliced her head off. Mikoto head rolled off the table and landed on the ground. Jason picked up the head and walked away with his son in his arms. Let the teaching begin for the son of Jason Voorhees._

**To be continued**


	2. Marry, Fuck, or Kill

**17 years later**

Npov

Oh god how did Hinate drag me into this. Everyone knows I hate camping and yet we are going camping on this place called 'Camp Crystle Lake'. Kiba looked up the place two months ago and made plans for us to go there. Nothing can stop Kiba when he puts his mind on somthing, so now Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, and me are in a small truck that even had enough room for all of us. I though we were taking seperate car's but Kiba didn't want us to take the risk of one of us ditching.

"Okay, I got another one." Kiba said, as he was on his knees on the passenger seat hugging the back of the seat against his chest.

Sakura groaned in annoyance. "Are we still playing 'Marry, Fuck, or Kill?"

"Hell yeah, now our Gym teacher, your brother, or your father."

Everyone in the car 'eewwed', as I slap myself on the forehead. Sai continues to drive, as he was laughing. "I'm not answering that you sick bastard."

"You have to pick one Sakura." Kiba said grinning.

Sakura then hits her head against the glass. "Oh god, I would fuck my brother, marry my dad, and kill my Gym teacher." Everyone then began to laugh, as I rolled my eyes. Oh come on Sakura it's a trick question. She dose not even have a brother, so she can marry him, she can fuck the Gym teacher becuase she fucked him already, and she can kill her father becuase she hates him; how this girl is still honor roll is beyond me.

Kiba continues to laugh until he turns to me. "Okay Naruko, your turn. a murder, a rapiest, or bank robber." This is going to be a long trip.

**To be continued**


	3. someone in the woods

Npov

The car came to a stop several hours later and I nearly jumped out of the car and run to the nearest road. The car stopped right in front of a abanded house with cracked windows and fainted paint, but was big enough for all of us. I looked out the window for a moment before all heads turn to Kiba who was smiling at the house.

After a minute his attenion snapped to all the glare that were like burning holes in his body. "What?"

"This is the only one around here you can rent?" Neji question before looking back at the house.

Kiba sat there with a proud smile on his face. "Not the only one, that's what I got. I had to pull some strings to get this."

I look back at the house. "I'm going to kill you...right now." I then darted for him over the seat, but I was only able to hit him since Neji and Shikamaru. Kiba was screaming like a little girl, as he was blocking my hits.

Sai killed the engine before turning around in his seat while I was still trying to get Kiba. "Narua calm down." I then shock a glare at Sai; no one calls me that except for my mom who died three years ago. Sai knew he screwed up by raising his hand up like he surrender. "Naruko, it will be fun."

"Falling through the second floor will not be fun." I looked out the window of the car right at the house. "Besides" I opened the car door and step out. I looked around my surrounding. "This place is creepy." I said, as I turned around and saw Kiba leaning agianst the car top.

"Creepy? Girl, if you knew the story about this place, the house would be like your own. Now get your shit, so that we can all go inside." Kiba knocked the roof of the car and everyone began getting out of the car. I turn back around to face the house. There is something out this house that turns my stomach unside down.

~X~

We stood there at the front door of the house. My hands fist my sides, as I had the need to kill Kiba becuase inside this house look like shit.

"Oh god" Ino graoned out. "It's smell's like someone died here." There was then a crashing sound right next to me. I look to my left and saw Neji with his hand over his eyes, as Shikamaru continues to smoke. I look down and saw Kiba's head sticking out of the floor board.

"There's a penny underneath that couch."

"Oh my god." I groaned, this is where I'm going to die. I grabbed my shit and head upstairs. "I'm going to pick out my room, so leave the fuck alone until we leave." I said when I made it the top of the stairs. I walk down the hall to the last room on the left because I knew I would get the view of the lake.

The door was already half way open when I kicked it in and went inside. I set my suitcase down and walked over to the window, so that I can get a better look at the lake. "It's so still that like's it will never move again." I whispered to myself, as I opened the window and stuck my head. I can smell the tree and hear the wind. I look left to right, I didn't know if my mind is playing tricks on me, but I think I see someone in the woods just staring at me. I'm getting a real bad feeling about being here.

**To be continued**


	4. Asked out

I sat there on the dock look out to the lake, playing with my pocket knife. 'I don't want to be here.' I thought to myself. Something bad happened here; I can feel it all the way down to my stomach. It was making me nauseous just by being here. I continued look out to the lake when I can hear heavey footsteps walking on the dock behind me. I groaned, here come Sai.

"Sai, leave me alone." I said not even bothering to turn around.

"Who's Sai." A dark voice said behind me, a voice that I don't even recognize. I turned my head and look over my shoulder. I now see a boy about my age with black eyes, duck but hair with a raven color. For some reason he looked shocked when he saw my face. I quickly got and turned my whole body to him. "I'm sorry, I thought you were one of my friends."

"Hn," Was all he did, as he walked closer to me. I can feel the blood boiling up in my face, so I turned away, so that he dose not see my blush. "What are you and your friends doing here?"

I smorted. "Kiba, he wanted us to have friendly trip, but all he got was him falling through a hole that he created in the floor. I nearly killed him when he brought us here."

The boy chuckled. "You almost killed, nice," I chuckled at his joke which I was hoping it was. "So, do you have a name or should I make one up for you?" He said getting closer to me.

I was begnning to feel a bit nervous. "Uh, Naruko, but people call me Naru or Narua." I said taking a step back, but then I felt myself falling backwards. I close my eyes for the inpact on the water, but I felt a hand grab my wraist and pulled me back right into his chest.

The side of my head was pressing against this boy's chest that I hear him laughing. "Narua, that's beautiful nickname for you." I should get upset about him calling me that, but right now I did not care.

I gently pulled away. "Thank you breaking my fall. What is your name?"

He gave me a smirk. "Sasuke Uchiha Voorhee's."

'Voorhee's? Why dose that sound so familiar?' I let out a smile. "Nice to meet you Sasuke."

I then heard a stick snap somwhere in the woods that made me jump. Sasuke's head turn and he looked a bit scared. I look to where his eyes were settled on, but didn't see anything. "Sasuke, what is it?" I saw him blink three time before turning right back to me.

"Nothing, hey umm I wondering if you like to go out to dinner tonight. It has been so long since I seen anyone around here." I through for a moment. I barely knew this guy and he just asked me out; well he is hot, so what the hell.

"Sure, pick me up around seven?"

Sasuke nod his head once. "Seven" Another snap came from the woods and Sasuke head turned again for a moment before looking at me again. "Look I have to go now, I will see you tonight." He said before grabbing my hands and gave it a kiss. He winked at me before walking off the dock and into the woods.

**To be continued**


	5. Getting ready

Npov

I was not prepared to go on a date, so I have no idea what to wear. I was throwing clothes all over the room until came across my leather skirt and red tank top with a black skull with a purple rose in it's mouth. _Perfec_t I thought to myself before I look down at my watch and saw it 6:25 pm.

"Shit!" I cured, as I collected my clothes and ran out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. Sakura was just walking out when I ran past her and slammed the door before she can can say anything. I started the shower before I stripped out of my clothes and stepping into the shower not even careing what the temperature the water was at. It was fucking cold, but I was going, as fast as the speed of light. Right in the middle of scrubbing my hair there was a knock on the door.

"Naruko, are you alright?" Hinata voice traviled through the door.

"Yes." I said rinsing the shampoo out of my hair. " I will be out in ten minutes."

"Well okay, Sakura said you looked a bit excited."

I rolled my eyes. "And this is coming from a girl who would fuck her own brother that is if she had one." I called out, as I shut the water off. I grabbed my towel and began drying myself off. "Got to get ready, got to get ready." I repeated to myself while I was putting on my clothes and began drying my hair.

~X~

20 minutes later

I put on my skull perfume when again there was a knock on the door. "What?"

"Naruko, there someone at the door for you."

I then began getting excited. "Be right out. " I looked at myself in the mirror before forcing the door open and ran past Hinata. I ran down the stairs where I saw sasuke just standing there ignoring Sakura who was trying to ask him questions.

When he saw me, his eyes pop. "Wow Narua, you look beautiful. Are you ready to go?" I nod my head once before walking to the door when sai came into the room.

"Naruko, who is this guy?"

I walked right up to Sasuke, as I turned around to face Sai. "This is Sasuke and we will be gone for while."I grabbed my purse from the table right next to the door and I gently pushed Sasuke out the door, as I closed it behind us.

I turned to Sasuke, as I slide my purse onto my shoulder. I looked around and saw no car or truck. "Where is your ride?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Ohh it's getting repairs besides" He looked up at the cold full moon sky. "It's a nice night out, so I though we could walk."

Walk? It was take about thirdy minutes to get to town, but I guess I can give it a shot.

Thirdpov

Out in the middle of the woods, getting a clear sight of the house and teenagers stood Sasuke's father who gripped on his mechete, as he watch his son lead his date to the road. Once they were out of the sight, Jason began his look around the house.

**To be continued**


End file.
